


Blind Date

by slashpervert



Series: Dirty [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bondage, D/s, Dom Charlie, Dom/sub, Felching, M/M, Oral, Piercing, Piercings, Polyjuice Potion, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eager for his blind date with one of the men who had fucked him previously at the gang bang. He may get even more than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** brknhalo241, Mini Mouse, and babybluegirll11  
>  **Pairing:** Harry/Charlie (backstory of Harry/others, including Harry/Fred/George).  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, D/s, Rimming, Felching, Bondage, Spanking, Piercing and sexual use of Polyjuice Potion.  
>  **Notes:** One-shot. Post-war. Fifth story in the _Dirty series_ , sequel to _Whore_. PWP, so can be read separately. First posted Feb. 12, 2010.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry knelt – naked, blindfolded and aroused – in the middle of Fred and George's living room, listening to footsteps on the stairs up from the shop. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth was suddenly dry. His nervousness did nothing, though, to diminish his erection, which only seemed to bob more eagerly with the sound of each footfall. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He could feel the worn wool of the rug under his knees and against his shins, and the backs of his toes rubbing as he clenched and unclenched them in anticipation.

When he had arrived earlier in the evening for his weekly date with the Weasley twins, Harry had been ready as per usual – cleaned, lubed and wearing the plug they had given him. Yet, instead of moving to their usual naughty games, both Fred and George had smiled mysteriously and gestured for him to kneel in the middle of their carpet. They had a surprise, they explained. One of the men who had fucked Harry at his "fantasy gang bang" had asked them to set up a "date" with the "whore" from that night. Did Harry want them to arrange it? Did he want to know who it was or be surprised?

Harry hadn't had to think about it very long. He had had a fantastic night at the party and had enjoyed being fucked by Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley. He'd eagerly submit to any of them again. Harry's erection bobbed and his face heated up in excitement at the idea of it. Fred and George had both grinned when they saw the way Harry reacted.

"That's our dirty slut," Fred had approved and George had added, "Always up for it, I see."

Harry had blushed, both pleased with the praise and embarrassed by how hard the proposal had made his cock. And he was fine with not knowing who it was until they showed up, but Harry's concern was that he wouldn't want any of the men to know his true identity. In response, each of the twins had pulled a glass phial from inside their robes – Fred's contained several blond hairs and George had their special longer-lasting Polyjuice Potion. They had saved some hair from Danny, the whore whose shape Harry had borrowed last time.

"You were such a hot eager whore," George said.

"We thought you might want to try it again," Fred explained.

Which is how Harry, now in the guise of the blond rent-boy, was waiting, eager to see which man it was who wanted him again. Although Harry had been truthful about being willing to submit to any of the men from that night again, he did have a secret hope that it would be one man in particular.

Harry had his hands clasped behind his back, head up, so as to best display himself as he had been trained. His dominant for the night paused as he came into the room and Harry heard him take and hold a breath for a long moment before continuing. The sound of boots stopped just in front of Harry, and he shivered at the feel of the man's fingers ruffling the short blond hair he was currently sporting.

"Do you know who I am?"

Harry strained to identify the whispered question, frustrated at how little of a clue it gave him. It wasn't Viktor, he thought, but that still left Oliver or Charlie.

"Not your name, Sir."

Calloused fingers caressed down the side of Harry's face and cupped his chin, lifting his face up even more.

"That makes us even on that score, doesn't it?"

Harry's cock throbbed at the sound of that voice. He was certain now and his heart was pounding so fast that he thought he would be dizzy.

"The dragon …" he whispered and was rewarded by the warm laughter of Charlie Weasley.

"Nice to know you remember," Charlie answered.

"Yes, I remember; everything, Sir," he answered eagerly.

"And you want this? Want me again?"

"Very much, Sir," Harry answered truthfully, shaking now at having his wish granted. He had thought about Charlie near constantly since that night. It wasn't just that beautiful cock – large and tattooed with a dragon design – but the fact that, despite his disguise and the circumstances, Harry had felt an intense connection with Charlie that night. He had tried to tell himself that it was probably one-sided, but he had hoped that Charlie had felt it too. Now, kneeling before the man, he couldn't wait to please him, to show Charlie how much he wanted him.

Charlie released Harry's jaw and walked around him. Harry felt the scrutiny of his naked body, the weight of Charlie's gaze making his skin heat. His cock twitched eagerly and his arse clenched around the plug inside him. He strained to hear every sound, thinking he heard a hum of approval as Charlie made the circuit and came to stand in front of him again. He felt as much as heard it when the wizard cast " _Finite_ ," ending the blindfold spell.

When he opened his eyes, Harry's face was level with Charlie's crotch and he shuddered at the sight of that magnificent prick straining the lacings of the tight brown leather of his trousers. They were like the kind worn for Quidditch, but Harry realised they must have been adapted for riding brooms or dragons. A quick glance down and Harry saw the tall black boots, the sight of which thrilled him as much as the sound had. He didn't look up yet, having to use all the control he'd gained under the twins' tutelage to keep his eyes subserviently downcast.

"Very good, slut," Charlie praised him immediately, his hands on his hips now.

Harry remembered the sight of the tattoo, dragon's red and gold wings curling around those hips. Now he focused his eyes on the calloused fingers, aching to feel them against his skin again. "Thank you, Sir," he answered obediently.

"You may look up," Charlie said and Harry did, seeing the dark blue shirt tucked into the pants. The shirt had matching lacings at the neck too and sleeves that flared out a bit before narrowing to long cuffs. It seemed like something a prince would wear in a fairy tale. When his eyes finally met the dark blue of Charlie's, Harry felt himself sway at the molten heat he found there. And when Charlie smiled, it was as brilliant as the sun.

"I can see you're eager. I like that," Charlie told him.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry answered, licking his lips.

Charlie chuckled and turned around, stepping over to the sofa. It gave Harry a delightful view of the man's arse, hugged by the tight leather of his trousers. Charlie sat down and then lifted one leg, foot pointed at Harry. "Remove my boots," he ordered and Harry quickly crawled forward to obey. He kissed the leather before tugging off one, then the other and setting them carefully aside.

"You're well trained," Charlie complimented. "You like being submissive?"

Harry nodded, eyes again straining to the immense bulge in Charlie's lap. "Uh, yes, very much, Sir."

Charlie sat forward, moving to the edge of the sofa. "Take off my shirt."

Harry's hands trembled from his excitement as he moved to obey, tugging the fabric from the waist of Charlie's trousers and then fumbling a bit as he remembered to unlace the cuffs and neck a bit before drawing the shirt up. Charlie lifted his arms to help. The fabric caught on Charlie's hair, which was now longer and tied neatly into a braid in back. Harry had to lift the plait out before tugging the shirt the rest of the way off.

For a minute, Harry just held the shirt forgotten in his hands as he admired the muscled chest, so freckled he was nearly tan, with a dusting of dark red hair. Harry's gaze slid further down, catching on the red of the tattoo where the tail of the dragon just showed above the waist of Charlie's trousers. The dragon's tail twitched. Harry felt himself startle and Charlie laughed again, the sound deep and pleased.

"He's just as eager for you, I think," Charlie teased.

Blushing, Harry quickly folded the shirt and then, seeing Charlie's cloak draped over the arm of the sofa, set it beside the other garment.

"What preparations did Fred and George have you make?"

Harry recovered himself enough to answer. "I cleaned myself, inside as well. Used the normal protection spells and then …" he faltered for a moment, "lubed and wore the plug all day. Oh, and no wanking or anything like that all day."

When there was no answer, Harry risked a glance up to see Charlie looking thoughtful. "And you didn't … service anyone else today?"

Harry realised that might seem odd since he was supposed to be a Knockturn whore, but he didn't want to lie either. "No, Sir, no one."

Charlie stood, once again bringing his crotch to Harry's eye level. "Good," he said and his voice held a kind of possessive sound that made Harry tremble. "Unlace them."

Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself as he reached for what he desperately wanted. He almost tied the leather lacings into a knot in his haste to try to get them open, the feeling of that bulge stirring under his movements making his arse seem to ache for more than the inadequate plug inside him.

The dragon's head emerged first, escaping up over the waistband the moment the lacings were loosened. Its red-gold scales glistened, 'mouth' already leaking pre-come. The gold studs of the piecing that were its eyes seemed to wink at him. The length of the dragon's neck emerged as Harry tugged away more of the leather, unfurling to its majestic stretch that was at least ten inches, maybe more. The wings seemed to flutter on Charlie's hips where they appeared to be still trapped. Charlie helped by pushing the trousers down more, revealing his hips and allowing Harry to free the man's bollocks, the skin there tattooed to look like the dragon's claws were clutching two golden eggs.

Harry couldn't help that he was grinning, delighted with the reappearance of the amazing sight. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"He missed you too," Charlie laughed. "Go ahead and touch," he added when he saw Harry's hand hovering on the verge of doing just that.

Delighted, Harry let his fingers slide over the gloriously inked skin, warm and twitching to his touch. Harry petted Charlie's cock, once again awed at the way it almost felt like a creature on its own. Yet, he was also very aware that this was Charlie. Charlie, who was so excited to be with him. Harry looked up at the man, hand wrapped around the thick shaft, fingertips barely able to touch each other for the size of it. "May I kiss it?"

Charlie was watching him, smiling and blue eyes dark with desire. He nodded. "I'd love to feel your mouth again."

Harry sighed with delight and began kissing the sticky head, the pre-come coating his lips. He was tempted to lick immediately, but held off, laying kiss after kiss, not just on the head, but down the shaft and back up again. He could feel the pulse of Charlie's heart in the prick itself and hear the gasps of appreciation. When his lips once again reached the head, Harry opened them enough for a wet kiss, tip of his tongue pressing into the slit so that it was almost as if he were French kissing the dragon. Charlie moaned.

"Clever slut," he said, one hand coming up to rest on Harry's head.

Harry eagerly deepened "the kiss", tonguing and sucking, lips stretched around the girth of that huge crown. He kept one hand wrapped around the shaft, giving it gentle squeezes, while his other came up to gently cup those large golden eggs. Harry thrilled at the warm soft feel of the sac and the slippery firm feeling of Charlie's bollocks as he rolled them.

Charlie shook, knees trembling as Harry lavished him with every ounce of skill he had – tongue lapping, lips moving and sucking, hands and fingers touching as much as they could. He doubted anyone could take all of the enormous prick into their mouth, but Harry wasn't going to let that get in the way of worshiping it the way it deserved – of giving Charlie the kind of pleasure _he_ deserved.

The moans grew louder and strong fingers tightened in Harry's hair. "Gonna fill your pretty mouth," Charlie growled by way of warning. Harry pulled back just enough to make room for what was coming and sucked harder, rewarded soon after as his mouth filled with the warm tangy liquid of Charlie's release. Harry eagerly gulped it down, continuing to suck and lick until Charlie gave another tug on his hair and gasped, "Enough."

Harry released the crown, licking his own lips to catch the come that dribbled out as he did. With a last, almost chaste kiss to the dragon's still dripping mouth, Harry sat back. Charlie's cock lowered slightly, still bobbing and looking for all the world like the dragon was trying to catch his breath. Harry smiled at the image.

The gasping was actually coming from Charlie, of course. His trousers had fallen during the blowjob and now he stepped out of them, kicking them aside. "Turn around, arse up and face to the floor," he ordered.

It took a moment for Harry to register the command, but when he did, he scrambled to obey. He closed his eyes as his cheek was pressed to the wool of the carpet. He imagined what Charlie would see – Harry's bare buttocks, bollocks and achingly hard cock hanging between his legs and the end of the plug sticking out of his slicked and stretched hole.

Harry could hear Charlie sit on the edge of the sofa again and then felt the man's hands. They cupped Harry's arse, stroking and squeezing the cheeks for a moment, pulling them apart and back again so that he felt the plug move inside his channel with Charlie's actions. Harry moaned, so close to coming he worried that he would do so without permission.

"You're trained to wait for command?" Charlie asked, apparently reading how close Harry really was.

"Y-yes, Sir, but .…"

"Go on," Charlie encouraged, still kneading Harry's arse.

"They … they use a spell, so I don't … too early," Harry admitted, knowing his face was probably red.

"So you can relax and not have to struggle against it," Charlie said and Harry was relieved that he understood.

One of Charlie's hands let go, and then Harry heard and felt the familiar spell, _Frenum Mentulae_ , binding his cock and balls with magic. Harry groaned in both frustration and gratitude. He did like that it delayed his release even if his balls ached – balls that the other man then began to fondle, large rough fingers pulling on the skin of Harry's sac and then the foreskin of his cock. Harry moaned even louder, delighted at the small torture.

Then Charlie grasped the handle of the plug and turned it. Harry cried out as it rubbed his prostate and seemed to fray his self-control. "Oh, please, Sir," he begged, not even sure if he was begging for more or less of the teasing. Regardless, Charlie twisted it several more times and then slowly withdrew the toy. Harry whimpered as his stretched hole quivered with the sudden emptiness.

Charlie patted Harry's buttocks soothingly. "That one isn't really big enough to stretch you enough for me," he explained. Then Harry felt the pad of a finger teasing the quivering ring of muscle which responded by trying to open and close around the tip. Charlie laughed again, a delighted sound, and slid two slicked fingers into Harry. Harry felt the man's knuckles against the ring of flesh and moaned again in encouragement.

"Greedy little hole there," Charlie observed and Harry could hear both amusement and approval in the tone. Charlie pulled back and the next push included three fingers, twisting until they found and rubbed that bundle of nerves inside Harry, who responded by lifting his arse to take as much as he could, keening his pleasure as he did.

Charlie kept up the finger fucking, adding a fourth finger and working them all in and out while Harry continued to buck and cry, finally feeling the burn of being stretched and the way his prick struggled against the Cock Binding Spell that blocked his release. When Charlie pulled his hand away, Harry sobbed in rebellion for a moment, arching up as if to follow the fingers. Charlie's other hand patted him again.

"Hush," Charlie admonished. "You'll get what you want." He paused and Harry could hear a wet sound. He was sure was Charlie adding lube to his own cock. "The question," Charlie continued, "is whether to take you like this or turn you around so I can see your face." He must have come to a decision, because his hand left Harry's arse and Harry heard him move back to the sofa. "Come here," Charlie said. "On my lap."

Harry pushed up, turning to crawl to Charlie, shaking with the need, his hole clenching around nothing. What he saw when he turned was so beautiful that it actually stopped him for a moment.

Charlie sat, legs spread and cock rising eagerly from between them. The dragon, in all its glory, was slick and glowing in the candlelight, red and gold scales glistened and wings fluttered in apparent anticipation, tail lashing on Charlie's belly. The man himself was watching Harry, one hand held out toward him and a smile on his face.

Harry crawled to him, and took Charlie's hand, using it to help him stand so he could take the position in Charlie's lap as ordered. He managed to get his feet on either side of Charlie's thighs while Charlie steadied him, hands on Harry's hips. Harry rested his own hands on Charlie's broad freckled shoulders. The position put Harry's own face above Charlie's, looking down into blue eyes that were focused on him.

"Take it slow," Charlie said and Harry nodded, answering, "Yes, Sir."

Charlie had to let go of him with one hand to position the head of his cock at Harry's entrance. It felt too big – the head so large that it pushed apart Harry's buttocks as it rubbed between them. Then Harry felt Charlie take a deep breath. "Stop if it hurts. Don't force yourself," he warned.

The implied permission to stop actually helped Harry relax and he smiled at Charlie. "Thank you … Sir," Harry answered and bore down, feeling his insides give a flip of fear and pleasure as he did. He felt the pressure of his opening stretching, the warmth of flesh and the contrast of the metal piercings sliding against his own skin. There was a moment when his heart seemed to flutter, fear that it would be too much almost overcoming his desire, but then it passed as the pressure gave way and the head of Charlie's prick was inside him. Harry clenched the muscle and watched the other man's eyelids flutter in pleasure.

Charlie's entire body gave a shudder and he moaned. He brought his hands up to Harry's hips again, helping support his weight while Harry adjusted. Charlie's eyelids had drifted downward, almost closing, but then his eyes focused on Harry's face again. Harry felt a rush of warmth from the affection he saw there.

"Lean on me," Charlie told him. "Let me support your weight while you adjust."

Harry did as he was told, leaning forward more and holding onto Charlie's shoulders, easing some of the strain in his legs from the crouch above the man. He rested his forehead against Charlie's, closing his eyes while he took several long breaths. The last time, Harry had been fucked by four other men before Charlie. It had stretched and lubed him pretty thoroughly. This time, he was working to open himself up for the width and length of Charlie's cock.

Harry relaxed more, feeling his body slide a little lower, taking more inside with each exhalation. Slowly, he sank down Charlie's shaft, letting it fill him. Both of them were slick with sweat now, Charlie's dark red hair sticking to Harry's forehead. He was almost surprised when he felt his balls brush against Charlie's belly and the hairs on Charlie's thighs tickle his own.

"Yes, so beautiful, you're almost there," Charlie whispered, fingers sliding around Harry's body to knead his buttocks.

Harry moaned in delight as fingers massaged his tense muscles, pulling his cheeks apart and letting him easily slide the rest of the way so that he rested in Charlie's lap, the man's balls nestled between Harry's buttocks. Harry's head had slipped too, now resting cheek to cheek with Charlie, warm breath in Harry's ear.

"Don't move yet," Charlie whispered. "Just rest with me inside you."

Harry did that, revelling in the way he felt so full and warm, his body spasming around and still trying to accommodate the intrusion of Charlie's flesh. He had that same eerie sensation of the depth of it as if it were behind his belly button.

Charlie stopped the kneading, bringing one hand between them instead, searching for, and then cupping, Harry's prick. It had softened a bit but instantly leapt against Charlie's palm, hardening. Harry moaned and Charlie gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry's arse seemed to squeeze in response which wrung an answering moan from Charlie.

"C-can I move now?" Harry gasped.

"Slowly," Charlie warned.

Harry tightened his fingers on Charlie's shoulders and wriggled his hips a bit, trying to get a feel for what he could do. He enjoyed the way moving made the cock inside him jerk in response and Charlie suck in his breath. Harry began with just rocking, letting his weight shift enough to slide a little bit up the shaft and back again. Charlie's hands returned to his hips, helping him.

It didn't take them long to find a rhythm – Harry rocking and Charlie arching, the sofa creaking under them. Charlie kissed the side of Harry's face and then pulled back enough to close his lips over Harry's. The kiss sent another wave of heat shuddering through Harry, whose mouth surrendered immediately to Charlie's. Their teeth knocked a bit and it was sloppy but they managed to kiss as Harry rode Charlie's cock. Eventually, he had to break away, gasping as they sped up.

"Yes, that's it," Charlie encouraged.

Harry was now pulling up harder and dropping back down to meet Charlie's thrusts. He was dizzy from pleasure, the edge of pain riding the crest of it. His muscles ached and his cock bounced between them, slapping Charlie's muscled abdomen with each thrust.

Then Charlie roared with pleasure, arching up so hard that if Charlie hadn't been holding Harry's hips with both hands, Harry would have lost his balance. He could feel the cock inside him spasming, filling him with the thick flesh and Charlie's hot fluid. Charlie's eyes were closed tight, a grimace of pleasure twisting his features as Harry rode the man's orgasm.

When Charlie collapsed back down, Harry's body was still quaking with the effort of being held so long on the edge of his own release. Harry's head fell forward, resting on Charlie's shoulder as he panted.

Charlie's hand grasped the back of Harry's hair and pulled, forcing him back enough to look into his face. Harry's eyes opened to find Charlie's intent on him and then the man's other hand closed on Harry's cock. He saw Charlie's lips move and felt rather than heard the release of the Cock Binding Spell. Harry screamed in pleasure as he thrust up into Charlie's fist, arse clenching around the cock still inside him as he came … and came. It was the longest orgasm Harry had ever experienced, writhing in Charlie's lap, pulling against the hand holding his hair until he collapsed, limp and exhausted.

When Harry was spent, Charlie lowered Harry's head to rest again on his shoulder and then soothed the ache in his scalp with fingers that massaged him. "Yes, that was brilliant," Charlie whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry couldn't move. He just lay pressed against Charlie's body, feeling an arm around his waist and another hand roving over his sweaty skin, petting in a way Harry found comforting. Eventually, those fingers ran up over Harry's chest, over his nipples. Harry shifted a bit, still oversensitive.

"You're not wearing the nipple rings," Charlie said.

"What?" Harry asked, still not completely aware. Then he winced, remembering Danny, the whore whose body he borrowed the shape of, had had both ear and nipple piercings. Harry hadn't remembered that when he had used the form this time. He didn't have any jewellry to put in the holes left from the Polyjuice Potion transformation.

Charlie shifted a bit, hands sliding down to cup Harry's buttocks again. "Lift off," he ordered, pulling him up.

Harry's sore muscles protested as he was half lifted off Charlie's prick, the softened but still thick flesh slipping messily from his body. He could feel jism trickle from his stretched hole, probably leaking onto Charlie's thighs and even the twins' sofa. He winced.

Charlie didn't push him away though, instead resettling Harry against his chest, turning Harry a bit so that he sat across his thighs, legs stretched out to one side and head resting on Charlie's shoulder. Harry looked up into the man's face and couldn't help but smile. He had longed to see Charlie again. Now here he was, holding him.

Charlie used his only free hand to reach over to the side table, rummaging around and pulling out a small box from his cloak. He held it up to Harry and when Harry blinked in confusion, he said, "Open it."

Harry took it, surprised but curious. He pulled the lid off and saw two small gold C shaped pieces of metal inside. He didn't know what to make of them.

"Nipple rings," Charlie said. "I remembered you were pierced and thought they would look good on you."

Harry flushed, both in embarrassment that he wasn't really pierced and in pleasure that Charlie not only paid attention to that but had bought him a gift. "They're … beautiful," he stammered. He picked one up and then looked down at his chest. The whore's nipples were lighter, more pink, than Harry's, and there were small holes in them. He remembered removing the silver ones and putting them in last time. Now he threaded the small gold half-ring into the hole. It took a minute, hands shaking as he did. Then he did the other one. They looked a bit odd and Harry looked up quizzically at Charlie who had picked up his wand. Charlie's lips moved, casting a spell under his breath that Harry couldn't make out, and Harry's felt a tingling in his nipples.

Harry looked down to see that the rings had closed into full circles. "Oh," he said.

"They're Hephaestion rings. They can only be opened with a specific Pass Phrase. I'll tell you it if you want," Charlie said, heated gaze holding Harry's, "but I'd rather you kept them in."

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well leave them in when he changed back since he wasn't really pierced. But he didn't want to take them out. And he didn't want to disappoint Charlie. Blushing, Harry fingered the little gold ring in his right nipple.

Charlie reached out, tugging on the other one and Harry gasped, body shivering in response. "You had a collar on last time too. It seemed to suit you."

"Yes," Harry whispered, arching up into Charlie's touch while the man's calloused fingertips played over his chest, tugging at the rings and pinching Harry's nipples.

"I came looking for you," Charlie said then and Harry looked up again. "I searched all of Knockturn Alley, describing the man I was looking to find." He waited for Harry's reaction, smiling when Harry's eyes widened.

Harry's heart sped up, imagining Charlie searching for the blond whore. He had an almost ridiculous image of the fairytale prince searching for Cinderella.

"I found the whore," Charlie said.

Harry trembled as the meaning of that sunk in. Did that mean Charlie knew he wasn't who he appeared to be? Did Charlie know who he really was?

Charlie reached his hand up, running his fingers through Harry's hair – the blond hair of the whore – for a minute, before continuing. "The whore didn't recognise me, of course. And he especially didn't recognise the dragon." Charlie snorted at the memory of that.

Harry dropped his gaze, feeling guilty suddenly. Then he felt Charlie's hand on his chin again, lifting his face to look up into his own.

"They didn't tell me," Charlie said, blue eyes intent. "I have my guesses as to who you really are, but Fred and George wouldn't tell me."

Harry sucked in a breath at that. "Now what?" he asked.

Charlie didn't answer immediately. His thumb caressed Harry's lip, other hand warm on Harry's back. "Is it traditional Polyjuice? If so, then we're running out of time."

"No, a modified version Fred and George made," Harry answered, relieved that was the case. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "We have a couple hours left."

Charlie sighed and gave Harry an encouraging smile. "We should talk some then."

"Yeah," Harry admitted, squirming a bit in Charlie's lap. He felt embarrassed at having been caught in his deceit. It had been only part of the game, after all.

Charlie cast Cleaning Charms on both of them and suggested Harry sit beside him on the sofa. They resettled and turned to face each other.

"We both likely have questions. For now, we'll avoid the ones that confirm your identity," Charlie said, and when Harry nodded, he continued. "The most important question I have is whether or not you're in love with my brothers?"

The question actually surprised Harry. He looked down, finding Charlie's blue eyes too intense to give him space to think. He worried his lip for a moment while he really thought about the answer. It wasn't that he didn't know the answer, but he wanted to say it right. "I love them, but … I'm not in love, if you know what I mean."

Charlie nodded, but didn't look surprised.

"I don't think they're in love with me either," Harry answered. "I think, well, we have fun and get on well. They've given me a way to just … be free … from things." Harry looked up then, wondering where this could be going and looking for clues in Charlie's face. Charlie let out a long breath and gave Harry a nod that implied he'd known at least that part but was glad to hear Harry say it. "And you?" Harry asked.

Charlie frowned at first and then seemed to catch what Harry was asking. "I'm not in any kind of serious relationship, if that's what you're asking." It was Harry's turn to let out a sigh and he felt the weight of Charlie's eyes on him as he did.

"And this," Charlie gestured toward Harry, "what you've been doing with them. Is it just an experiment or are you …? Is it what you need?"

This was the hard part. Even though Harry was still disguised, it was difficult to admit it. "It's not just a game for me. The more I do it, the more I realise it gives me something important. I feel like I'm still learning what I want, still exploring. I don't want to stop that now. I may never want to stop." Harry nearly held his breath then, afraid he'd just said the thing that would make Charlie disgusted. If Charlie had been wanting to rescue the whore from this life, turn him into a good boy, then that was the end right there.

"Good," Charlie answered. "I'm a Dom. I've been in The Scene for years and it's an important part of my life. I think it's fine that some people just come in to play, to see what it's like, but I don't get involved with anyone who's just looking for Mr Right before they go back to being vanilla."

Harry couldn't help the way that made his pulse race and his prick stir again. He been eager to go further, try more than what the twins, as inventive as they were, wanted. It must have shown on his face, because Charlie reached out, fingers taking hold of Harry's chin and tipping his face up to look into his eyes. His deep chuckle was a like a caress over Harry's skin. Then his other hand found Harry's nipple again – and pinched hard. It hurt more with the rings inside, and Harry gasped, his body prickling with heat.

"Tell me, little slut, do you like pain?" Charlie asked.

Harry had to fight the urge to look away again. "Oh, yes," he admitted, blushing hard.

"Ah, and there are things you haven't tried yet, aren't there? Things you haven't even admitted to wanting?" Charlie continued, eyes dark as they held Harry's this time.

"Yes, Sir," Harry admitted, breathing out in a long shudder.

Charlie's fingers slid down Harry's throat, stroking and then wrapping around the front. "Yes, I think a collar would suit you well. Regardless of what you decide here tonight, you should know there are ways to get your needs met, privately and safely. You can ask the twins to tell you about The Club. Members have to take a Magical Oath to protect everyone's privacy. They can arrange to have you introduced to someone who'll take you even if they're not into that part of The Scene."

The idea of it – of a world of dark sexual secrets – had Harry's mouth open and his body aching. It was almost as exciting as when he'd found out he was a wizard all those years ago. Now, he knew he wasn't alone. There were other wizards who wanted the kind of things he wanted.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry answered sincerely. He licked his lips then as he gathered himself to ask the next question. "Now what?"

Charlie smiled, hand tightening only briefly, almost teasingly, around Harry's throat before he let go and leaned back. He smiled as he looked at Harry. "I figure you have a choice now. I can gather my things and leave before the Polyjuice wears off." He paused there, studying Harry's face.

Harry imagined it. Imagined Charlie leaving without ever knowing the submissive he'd fucked, twice now, was Harry Potter. That Harry had confessed to even darker desires he still hadn't tried yet. Even if Charlie suspected, he wouldn't _know_. They could keep their friendship, neither of them letting on that it had been more – that Charlie had seen Harry fucked by his brothers, had seen Harry play the part of whore to his friends as well. It was the safer route. Fred and George would keep his secret. Harry wouldn't risk losing Charlie's respect.

"Or," Charlie continued, "I can stay here, watch as you change back. Lay you onto your back and look into your real face as I make love to you."

It was the last part that made Harry shiver, eyes widening in surprise. Charlie had not said "fuck him." He'd said "make love." After the discussion earlier, Harry hadn't expected this. Hadn't realised that Charlie's feelings could be more than just a Dominant for a submissive. Could Charlie really mean that even if he didn't know who he was talking to? Could you fall in love with someone even if you weren't sure who they really were? Harry looked into Charlie's eyes and knew that the man really did mean it. Charlie really did believe himself to be in love with the man in his lap.

So, how did Harry feel about Charlie? Harry had been thinking about, really almost obsessing, over Charlie since that night at the party. Charlie had been so tender, even to a man he had thought was a whore. And tonight, despite the fact that he knew about the Polyjuice, he'd been a gentle and affectionate dominant. Even wearing someone else's face, it had been as if Charlie had seen through that to something inside Harry. And Harry had felt comfortable enough that he'd been honest with Charlie about what he wanted. Charlie had made sure Harry had another route too, if he didn't choose this one. He could still find The Club even if he turned down Charlie.

Harry had been unconsciously playing with the rings in his nipples as he thought through it all. He looked again into Charlie's eyes and smiled. Harry had never been one to take the safe route anyway. "I want you to stay," he said, and leant in to kiss Charlie.

Charlie's strong hands came up to cup Harry's face, tilting it so that he could take charge of the kiss, tongue possessively exploring Harry's mouth, sucking his tongue while Harry squirmed, pressing in closer until he had nearly crawled back into Charlie lap. Harry's cock twitched, already rising to the promise of more. Having made the decision to stay, Harry was now even more eager.

After several delicious minutes, in which Harry was kissed breathless, Charlie pulled back with a delighted chuckle. "Stand up," he said.

Harry scrambled to obey, cock bobbing eagerly in anticipation. Charlie reached over and picked up a leather satchel beside his cloak. Then he took Harry's hand and led them into the bedroom.

"Fred and George won't be back until tomorrow," Charlie explained. He stood looking Harry up and down. "You are absolutely certain about this? If you're not, tell me."

Instead of agreeing immediately, Harry let himself take a deep breath, trying to sense if he had any real reservations about letting Charlie know who he was. He smiled. Now that he had made the decision, he was felt no fear. "I want to let you see me."

Charlie reached to tug on a nipple ring. "I'm not going to make this easy. If you stay, you stay as my Submissive," he warned.

"Yes, Sir. I want that," Harry answered readily, his desire for that – for Charlie – making him almost dizzy. Then Charlie pinched the nipple harder and Harry moaned.

"I want you to wear these rings, for as long as you wish to remain my Submissive," Charlie growled.

It took Harry a moment to realise both what was being offered and asked of him. It meant that Charlie wanted more than just one night, was offering to show him the things Harry was eager to learn. It also meant that Harry would be leaving the piercing in during his transformation back to his own body. The idea of the possible pain that would cause only heightened Harry desire. "Yes, thank you, Sir."

"Do you know what a safeword is?" Charlie asked.

"Fred and George had me pick one, but I've never used it. It's Nargles," Harry answered.

"Nargles?" Charlie asked, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes as he smiled.

Harry blushed. "It's a long story."

"I'll have you tell me it later. Right now, lay down on the bed," Charlie told him. While Harry obeyed, Charlie pulled something out of the leather bag. "These are magical bondage ropes. Have you tried them before?" He held out one of the small bundles.

Harry took it, uncoiling the silken golden rope. "No, I haven't. They're soft," he whispered.

"Silk, and charmed not only to be unbreakable, but to prevent injuring anyone wearing them. They will shorten or lengthen, and have a safety release," Charlie explained. "I am going to tie your hands to the bed."

Harry's heart thumped wildly as he handed the rope back and quickly raised his hands above his head to signal how willing he was. His dripping erection was probably evidence as well, and Charlie's grin was approving as he looked him up and down. Harry had fantasized about being bound but hadn't worked up the courage to ask George and Fred for it.

The idea of tying Harry up was obviously something Charlie found exciting too, his dragon-inked cock rising and the wings fluttering on his hips. He uncoiled the rope and leant over Harry, wrapping both wrists and tying the centre into a knot. He had Harry move his hands for a moment to make sure that he was comfortable. Charlie drew his wand, casting, " _Adstringe_ " The ends of the rope secured themselves to the headboard. Then he flicked the wand again, " _Resolve, si dicit_ 'Nargles."

Charlie smiled as he looked down at Harry. "If you say your safeword, the spell will release the bindings," he explained.

Harry tugged, enjoying the feel of it. "And when I shift back?"

"The rope will adjust to accommodate you," Charlie assured him, hands on his hips for a moment as he looked down at Harry.

Harry admired the sight of the man, muscled body and glistening cock. Yet, it was more than that. There was a look of heat in Charlie's expression that made Harry feel so desired his toes curled. Charlie caught him staring and nodded, climbing onto the bed and straddling Harry, hands braced on either side as he leant in to kiss him again. Harry wriggled, enjoying the solid weight of Charlie on top of him, the way that large cock rubbed against Harry's, the metal of the cock piercing dragging along the soft skin of Harry's belly. Charlie devoured his mouth and then continued down, biting and sucking his neck and grinding his hips against Harry's as he did.

Harry yelped in surprise at the combination of pain and excitement when Charlie's teeth tugged on first one and then the other nipple ring. Charlie responded by laying more bites over his skin, leaving red marks in their wake.

"You are delicious and so very responsive. I can't wait to mark your real skin," Charlie assured him.

To his pleasure and awe, Charlie kept murmuring things like how Harry was a "delightful slut" as he moved down Harry's body. A large calloused hand covered Harry's prick then, trapping it against his body and Harry moaned, trying to urge more.

"I bet you're still slick inside with my come, aren't you?" Charlie asked

Harry's arse clenched in memory and he could feel some of the liquid dripping down his crack."Yes, Sir."

"Do you share my brothers' filthy habits?" Charlie teased, looking up Harry's body and giving his cock a painfully hard squeeze.

"Oh, yes, very much," Harry answered.

"Good," Charlie answered, but then surprised Harry by moving to the side and flipping Harry over onto his belly.

The sudden show of strength only added to Harry's inflamed desire. He wriggled, rubbing his prick against the bedding and was answered with a firm slap from Charlie's hand.

"None of that yet. You won't be allowed to come until I see your true face," Charlie admonished and then ordered Harry up on to his knees, assisting him by grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him into position. Hands tied, face pressed into the mattress, up on his knees and with his legs spread, Harry felt completely helpless – and utterly aroused by it. His prick hung heavy beneath his body and he tugged on the bindings again, not to get free, but to enjoy the sensation.

Charlie ran a hand over Harry's arse, caressing and squeezing. Then he drew back and gave him another hard slap, the impact making a loud crack against his skin, Harry's body rocking forward with the force before the pain blossomed into heat. Harry groaned in delight, cock and bollocks swaying beneath him again.

"My slut likes being spanked, I see," Charlie crooned and Harry tried to arch up to follow his hand when it rose again. This time several blows came in quick succession, setting not only Harry's arse but all his nerves on fire. Harry tried to answer him, but his words turned to incoherent moans under more blows.

"Well, that's a taste of that for tonight," Charlie said, and then, moving to between Harry's legs, added, "Speaking of taste..." His hands spread Harry's throbbing buttocks, squeezing them for a moment, then drawing his fingers down the centre and pushing two into Harry's wet hole, still stretched from Charlie's earlier fucking. Harry bucked, not to escape but in reaction to the sudden intrusion into the sensitive channel. Charlie's other hand held him in place while he twisted his fingers, coating them in his own semen and then withdrawing again.

"Oh, oh," Harry gasped, wanting to beg for more but still trembling in reaction.

Charlie chuckled, leaning forward over Harry's body so that his cock rubbed against Harry enflamed arsecheeks. He pressed those slick fingers to Harry's lips. "Suck."

Harry eagerly opened his mouth, lapping Charlie's come and sliding his mouth over those blunt fingers. It was Charlie's turn to moan then and Harry felt the dragon twitch in response, drooling pre-come onto Harry's skin.

"Greedy come-slut," Charlie approved and pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth with a pop. "My turn."

Harry whimpered, through he couldn't have said why – only eager for more of whatever Charlie wanted. Charlie's fingers didn't return to Harry's hole though. Instead, he went directly to lapping at it with his tongue, teasing the ring of muscle. Harry's hands clenched, grabbing on to the rope attached to the bed to anchor himself as he tried not to buck up into Charlie's face. It was delicious torture as Charlie gave new meaning to the term 'rimming' as he ran the tip of his tongue round and round until Harry wanted to weep for more. He might have been doing just that, incoherent with want now. Whether in response to Harry's pleas or his own intentions, Charlie's tongue finally slid into Harry, fingers digging into Harry's buttocks as he tongue-fucked him.

Harry did beg, or tried to, writhing in his restraints. Just when Harry felt on the verge of coming, the pressure building inside him, Charlie stopped, pulling back abruptly and laughing as Harry's hips tried to follow. "Oh, not yet, my slut. Our time is almost here and I want my prick inside you when I see your face."

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped. Charlie intended to fuck him during his transformation back? The idea was stunning and brought a fresh wave of heat to Harry's body.

It didn't take much for the dragon-handler to flip Harry over again. Harry, knees still bent and open, looked up into the man's smiling face. Those blue eyes were so dark they were nearly black and his red hair had come loose in places from the braid in back. Harry's gaze dropped then, to the dragon rising between them. Charlie prick glowed in the candlelight of the room.

Charlie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand first, smirking a little as he did. Then he reached for the leather bag again and pulled out the jar of ointment Harry'd seen him use at the party. Charlie dipped out some of the lubricant and slid it up and down the painted scales on his cock. Another dollop of the ointment was applied to Harry's hole before tossing the jar aside.

Harry's body thrummed with eagerness, with want, for the gorgeous man above him. He could also feel the beginning of a burn in his muscles that told him the Polyjuice was getting close to wearing off.

Charlie's face grew serious then. "Last chance to change your mind. I could walk out of the room, gather my things and leave. I'd never know for certain who you are."

Harry appreciated that Charlie gave him the choice – seemed to understand how important this was to him. Harry shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I want this. I hope you want me. I intend to stay, to ride this out." He smirked at the pun in that, but he was serious. He wanted Charlie to know.

"That's my dragon rider," Charlie approved and moved up, knees brushing Harry's thighs as he pressed the large knob of his prick to Harry's prepared entrance.

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself and bearing down to open up as Charlie's flesh slid into him. He could feel the cool of the metal piercing in the head as it pushed past his entrance – a reminder that there was also metal inserted into Harry's nipples. He glanced down at them. They caught the light and he could feel the tingle in his skin, including those points. He was only minutes from transforming now.

Already stretched from their early go, it wasn't difficult to lie back and let Charlie's cock sink into him, stretching Harry's body around it. Charlie braced one hand on the bed as he leant forward, eyes on Harry's.

"I am going to feel your body shift around my prick, feel it remake itself for me," Charlie told him, voice so low it was almost a growl.

"Yesss!" Harry hissed, trembling as he wrapped his legs around Charlie's hips, heels digging into the man's arse as he braced himself for what was coming. He was shaking now, the effect of the extended version Polyjoice Potion making everything more prolonged, including this stage.

Charlie pulled back, sliding forward, pushing as deep as he could and face pressed against Harry's as he began to rock. "I can feel it, feel your body emerging, the magic prickling in your skin," he whispered, breath tickling Harry's ear.

Harry pulled on the ropes, legs tightening around Charlie as the burn inside him rose, muscles shifting and the pain seeming to crawl with his skin. Harry cried out with it, feeling a sharper pain in his nipples as they pierced his reforming flesh. He felt Charlie's prick, hot and heavy inside him as his body sought to shift around that intrusion as well. He was gasping and moaning through it all, so loud that he almost missed Charlie's whisper, "Come to me, Harry."

Harry blinked tears of pain and the swirl of other emotions out of his own eyes and turned to look at Charlie. Charlie's eyes were closed.

"Charlie," Harry whispered.

Charlie raised his head, opening those blue eyes. He didn't seem surprised at all to be looking down into Harry's face – to look at his green eyes, scarred forehead, and messy black hair. He smiled the smile of a man who'd just won a considerable prize through a bet. "There you are," Charlie said warmly. "I love it when I'm right."

Harry laughed. His body was still convulsing in the aftershocks of the transformation, his nipples pulsing with sharp pain and his arse full of Charlie's enormous cock.

"You knew it was me." It wasn't a question.

"Like I said, I had a good idea. No one else moves like you, Harry," Charlie said. "When I found the man I met wasn't the Knockturn whore, I was certain of it."

Harry was stunned. Relief washed through him. He felt lightheaded.

Charlie shifted, sliding his cock back, the over-stimulated nerve endings in Harry's body setting off tremors. When Charlie thrust forward again, everything else Harry might have said was gone, his body – his real body – responding eagerly and with a new wave of desire. Harry's prick, darker than that of the whore, sprang eagerly up, the head brushing against the hairs on Charlie's belly.

"Yes, that's good," Charlie said when he saw and felt Harry's reaction. He covered Harry's mouth with his own, their first kiss in this form; a messy tangle of tongues as Charlie began to thrust over and over into Harry's very willing body.

"Oh, yes, please, please," Harry begged between kisses. Then he nearly shrieked when his chest rubbed against Charlie's, sending sparks of pain and pleasure from his newly pierced nipples. He must have clenched his body as well, because Charlie moaned, throwing his head back and speeding up as he began to pound into Harry.

Harry rode the waves of sensation – mouth open and eyes barely focused on the man atop of him as they moved. Charlie rocked, thrusting deep, and Harry arched, impaling himself onto Charlie's prick. They were slick with sweat now, the bed creaking with their movement and their cries of passion filling the room. Harry was soaring with it. He would swear he felt every muscle, every inch of skin, every part of his body, inside and out.

"Look at me," Charlie demanded.

Harry blinked. He had been so focused inward, his eyes were almost unseeing. He had to work to focus them on Charlie's face.

"That's good. I want to see you when you come," Charlie told him. It was the only warning he got before one of Charlie's hands found a nipple and pulled. White hot sensation – something like pain but more and yet better – shot through Harry. He came. Only it was more than coming, it was like the transition had been – not just his prick, but his entire body shuddering with release.

Charlie lasted only seconds after, shouting as he drove fast and hard through Harry's orgasm, bellowing out his own release into Harry's body. Harry's muscles felt as if they had melted, turning warm and languid in the aftermath. He could still feel Charlie's huge prick pulsing inside him, probably spurting the last of its semen into Harry's body. Their bodies were sticky and wet with sweat and Charlie's head had dropped forward to rest on Harry's shoulder, one hand still splayed against Harry's chest. Their hearts were both still beating fast, breath laboring to catch up.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Harry floated in the high of what Hermione would probably tell him were endorphins but which felt a whole lot like magic to him. Finally, Harry shifted his hips just a little, pleased with the way his muscles ached. Charlie stirred, kissing the damp skin of Harry's shoulder before lifting his head and looking at him. Harry saw in the man's eyes some of the wonder he was feeling too.

"Hello, Harry," Charlie said, tone warm and teasing.

Harry actually blushed, but nodded. "Hi, Charlie."

Charlie groaned a bit as he pushed up onto his hands, cock slipping free from Harry's body with a wet slick feeling. Harry shifted his leg inward, to help as Charlie rolled onto his side beside him. He looked Harry up and down.

Harry followed the gaze, realising just how debauched he probably looked at this point. Both their eyes came to rest on Harry's chest, where his small brown nipples were now swollen, more reddened than usual and adorned with small gold rings.

"They look better on your real body," Charlie said approvingly.

Harry shifted and realised his hands were still fastened above his head. The reminder of that and the bruised feeling of his body brought a wave of satisfaction that felt like more than simple sated desire. He smiled back at Charlie. "Thank you, Sir."

Charlie laughed and reached for his wand, casting " _Finite_ " in the direction of the ropes and Harry felt them suddenly slacken. His arms ached as he moved them cautiously down. There was a slight redness around his wrists and where his fingers had gripped the rope, but nothing felt bad. He definitely liked those ropes.

Beside him, Charlie propped his head up on one hand and elbow, watching Harry. Harry couldn't stop smiling, even if every move also brought a wince as some part or another reminded him of what he'd been doing for the last several hours. Harry found he liked those reminders. He turned his head, just lying there looking at Charlie.

Charlie reached over and ran his fingers gently up and down Harry's arm, the touch tender and familiar in a way that made Harry feel achingly good.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

Charlie gave him a kind of lopsided smile. "First, a shower and then some sleep."

Harry gave a little huff. "You know what I mean."

Charlie nodded. "After we've rested, and probably eaten some of my brothers' food, we'll talk. We'll just have to see where we want to go with this. That was brilliant, but I have a feeling we are just getting started."

"Just getting started. I like that," Harry answered, pleased when Charlie leant in to kiss him again.


End file.
